Winter Fun Well just Bella on Ice But
by oodlesofdoodles
Summary: It's Winter in Forks and the Cullens have a surprise for Bella. ICE SKATING! Along the way she will see Jasper and Emmett playing hockey, and and Rosalie being abnormally gracefull, and learn a secret about Edward. WARNING: a not so perfect Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (though you should have guessed that I don't own this): I don't own the characters at all. If I did would be going to lots of lovely parties and not sitting at a computer in a small town in New York. Sadly.**

Ok, this little thing came to me when I was out skating today with a bunch of friends. Though I know everyone thinks Edward is perfect, he has to have some faults. So here we go with Skating Fun.

"Bella get your small but in this car right now missy!" Alice chimed from the front door. Everyone was already outside in the car waiting for Alice and Bella to join them.

"But it's cold!" Bella whined from the top of the stairs. She did not like this one bit. Who would purposely go out in 10 degree weather to the middle of no where, on the Washington peninsula? (**AN: **is that what they call it? I can't remember and am not good with geography. Oh well…) A family of vampires, that's who.

"Do I have to get Edward?" Alice warned.

"I wouldn't mind you getting Edward."

"What about Emmett? Or Carlisle? I could even convince Jasper if I really tried."

"No!" Bella squeaked and ran down the stairs.

"Uh, Bella? Is that what you're wearing?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're wearing a tee shirt and skinny jeans."

"Crap! Hold on one minute!"

Bella scrambled up the stairs tripping only twice-an accomplishment for her- and disappeared through her bedroom door. Alice felt Edwards presence in her mind and asked _"What now Edward?"_

_"You might want to get Bella changed at super speed. Emmett's whining and starting to rock the car."_

Alice turned to see the huge jeep shaking like there was a Burmese mountain dog in it- which wasn't that different from Emmett now that she thought about it- and the tires were coming off the ground slightly with each rock.

_"Tell him to stop. The wheels are coming off the ground and Bella's coming down now."_

_"Will do."_

Alice chuckled inwardly and turned to Bella only to burst out in peals of laughter. Bella now wore a pair of snow pants with the tops of her jeans peeking through with two sweaters and a _very_ fuzzy hat. Looking down, Alice saw two pair's of socks peeking up at her from under the snow pants. She looked; well, slightly pregnant to be frank.

"What? Is it the hat?"

"Along with everything else."

"Oh well, let's go then," Bella replied, grabbing her coat and gloves pulling on her boots while trying to walk towards the door.

"You might want to not kill yourself before the age of twenty Bella," Alice groaned as she hauled Bella upright.

"With any luck I won't reach the age of twenty."

Alice rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Linking arms with Bella she walked down the front steps to Emmett's jeep.

"Hey human! Nice trip over there!"

"Glad to see you too Emmett and I'm feeling good today, thanks for asking."

Edward chuckled. "Hey there beautiful. Are you alright?"

Bella blushed a deep red. "I would be better if you didn't call me that."

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Oh shut up. Where are we going?"

"Well," Edward began, looking to Alice for support.

"We're going skating!" she shouted brightly, beaming at Bella like she had said that they were going to a good movie and not to Bella's death.

"Oh come on Bella. It'll be fine!" Alice chirped.

"Are you kidding me? I can't balance on dirt and asphalt let alone ICE! Besides, I never learned how to ice skate. There isn't much opportunity to in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Well then we'll teach you! Come on Bella, please? I already know nothing bad is going to happen so you can't beg off on fear of something disastrous happening," Alice pleaded.

"Fine! But if I end up in the hospital you can be the one explaining it to Charlie and Mom!"

Emmett and Alice let out a cheer and he sped up to Bella's impending doom.

************************************************************************

"Oh, come on Bella. It isn't that bad!" Alice called from the ice, already daintily swirling around on her skates in figure eights and circles.

"Easy for you to say! You've had years of practice! I am just beginner. No, scratch that, I'm a beginner who should never be aloud near ice or blades that I could cut myself on!"

"Oh, come on Bella. It's not hard at all. In fact it's quite relaxing!" Esme called out to her from where she and Carlisle were skating together, just as Emmett body slammed Jasper then looked up and waved.

"You don't really have to go Bella. I'm just worried that you'll get too cold," Edward said, concerned as always for her well being. Bella, being Bella, got concerned that Edward might think her silly for not at least trying it.

"All right but somebody has to get me to the ice. If I'm going to fall I want to be able to blame it on the ice!"

"Coming!" cried Emmett excitedly. Bella's eye's widened as his hulking frame came shooting towards her. She shrieked as stopped a foot in front of her.

"Madame, I believe you called," he said like Victorian butler. Rosalie swooped by a smacked him on the head before skating off. Rubbing his head he offered an arm.

"I'll be extra care full," he added as an incentive.

"All right."

Bella took his outstretched hand and out one foot on the ice slowly.

**Hoped you liked it. There should be only one more chapter or at most two. Next chapter will contain couples figure skating, Jasper and Emmett playing hockey, and a secret that Bella never knew about Edward. Reviews Will only get it there faster people! Candy canes to those who do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already been through this? I am not Stephanie Meyer pretending to be a 14 year old girl to publish short stories about my marvelous characters. **

Okay, this should be the last chapter but WHO KNOWS! Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm sure those candy canes were delicious. Have fun reading!

P.S. Congratulations to xXAngel101Xx for guessing my plot! Extra goodies to you!

************************************************************************

And promptly slipped and fell before Emmett could get a proper grip on her hands. Emmett immediately cracked up and was doubled over laughing, Alice and Rosalie were giggling, and even Jasper was chuckling.

"That's right laugh at the klutz when she steps onto ice for the first time," Bella grumbled. Emmett simply gave her a big grin and pulled her up.

"So I'm just going to pull you around for a little bit so you can get a feel of what it's like, all right?" Emmett told her seriously (big surprise coming from the practical joker of the family).

"All right," Bella answered shakily. "But go slowly!"

"Here we go," Emmett told her, before starting to skate backwards. Bella closed her eyes at fist but soon grew to enjoy the sensation of gliding. All too soon she heard Alice say, "Let me teach her how too properly skate now Emmett and you can go play hockey with Jasper."

"Okay then! Bella, it was a pleasure. Jasper, be prepared to meet your doom!" And with that left Bella in Alice's arms and skated towards Jasper.

"All right Bella, this is easy. All you do is push forward with your foot and you move forward. So let's start with the right foot then left, then right and so on. Got it?"

"I guess," Bella answered nervously.

"Okay! Right, left, right, left. You're doing great Bella!" Alice cried out in joy.

"I think I could learn to like this!"

"Good job human-destruction-zone!" Emmett called out teasingly before being slammed across the ice by Jasper.

Bella and the rest of the Cullen's laughed before Bella asked the question Edward had hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Why doesn't Edward skate with us?"

"I just really, really," Edward began.

"He can't skate!" Emmett yelled cheerfully, effectively cutting into Edward's sentence.

"Really, don't like skating. I so too can skate!" Edward cried out objectively.

"Then why aren't you on the ice teaching Bella?" Jasper asked, in a mocking tone.

"Because she shouldn't learn from someone who doesn't like to skate!"

"_Cough, cough, __**can't**__, cough,_" Emmett "coughed".

Everyone heard Edward growl angrily at Emmett before turning back to Bella, almost apologetically.

"Sorry I _**don't**_ like skating Bella, I'm sure Alice is a perfectly good partner though."

"I guess," Bella pouted. "But I wanted to go skating with you."

Edward groaned loudly. "Fine, but don't expect much happiness on my part."

"I don't want you to feel bad Edward!" Bella cried, suddenly feeling guiltier then ever.

"It's all right love. I don't mind," he replied going to the back of the car and pulling out the extra pair of skates.

"Someone document this moment! Edward trying to ice skate!" Emmett called out, trying to push Edward's buttons. Edward got up off the bench and hesitantly walked towards the ice. He stopped right at the edge and hesitated just the way Bella had before closing his eyes and lifting up his foot.

**All right people that's all for now but there is some delicious Swiss Miss hot chocolate fot those who review. And I will try to update sooner rather then later!**

**P.S. If you see any mistakes in grammar, spelling, etc. please do tell me!**


	3. The Final One

**Last chapter my beautiful people! This concludes our tale (or is it an actual tail?) and with that parting knowledge I give you:**

**CHAPTER THREE!!**

**Oh yeah please review. It makes my day. No really, it actually does. Scary right? Well not as scary as some other things but, on with the story!**

"And that's the story of how I found out that I was actually better than Edward at something when I was a human," Bella finished, nuzzling the head of the child in front of her.

"But I thought you were real klutzy!" the child protested.

"For some reason, I was able to ice skate. Sure I wasn't speeding around like a maniac like Uncle Emmett but I was all right at it," Bella told the little girl, placing her on the floor so that she could stand up.

"Whatever you say Grandma Bella!" Renee shouted running out the door to play on her tire swing.

"What story did you entertain her with this time?" A smooth voice asked.

"Do you really want to know that?" Bella inquired teasingly from her spot near the window.

"Now that you say it, yes. Definitely yes. You're spending way too much time with Emmett for my likes to easily say no," Edward answered, coming up beside her.

"A little story about a girl who went skating with her perfect boy friend and ended up getting the surprise of her life when she found out that he couldn't skate. There might also be a part about him putting one foot on the ice, slipping, and falling through," Bella answered smiling.

"Dear God, not that one! Bella you're going to be the death of me!"

"To late, you're already dead," Bella answered, going into the kitchen to clean up the kid's lunch remains.

"You know what, I am putting you in a no-Emmett punishment zone," he growled, following her.

"I would like to see you try that!" Bella laughed out throwing away the cold remains of some heat-able lunch she had made, well, heated.

"Oh, I will succeed!"

"At what?" Someone asked from the doorway.

"Nessie! Come over hear and give me a hug!" Bella demanded, smiling at her daughter.

"I will but be careful of the goods mom," she answered, maneuvering herself so that Bella wouldn't squeeze her round belly.

"How are you doing? Morning throw-ups still bothering you?" Bella asked concernedly.

"Nope, and I can't tell you how happy I am about that!" Nessie answered smiling.

"I still can't forgive that mutt for getting you pregnant the first time but now I've got another to contend with," Edward broke in jokingly.

"Dad! You might as well stop calling him that! He's been my husband for what, fifteen years now?"

"You're in your twelfth, I'm counting," he answered seriously.

"DAD!"

"Will you two stop poking each others buttons and hug? Or if not, at least go into another room to bicker!"

"Yes mom." A new voice entered cheekily.

"Jake! How are you doing? Come over here!" Bella cried out enthusiastically (AN: I spelled it right!!!).

"I'm doing great Bells. Hey Pops! How's your neck of the woods?"

"I thought we agreed on not calling me Pops in our terms of agreement for letting you marry my daughter," Edward spoke through gritted teeth.

"You did what!" Nessie screeched.

"Oops, you just activated the rampant pregnant female hormones Edward. Not a good idea by the way," Jacob whispered going to stand near his father-in-law.

"Ness, it was a joke that I played on Jake when he came to ask permission to marry you. Simply a good old, man to man joke," Edward answered chuckling nervously.

"If I find out you just lied to me, no pregnant stomach is going to stop me!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Renee ran in, jumping into her father's arms.

"Hey! How's my little girl doing?"

"Daddy! I'm not little anymore! Grandma Bella measured me today and I'm 4 feet five!"

"That's four _foot_ five honey," Nessie told her gently, coming over and giving her a hug.

"But that still means I'm not little anymore!"

"True, you're almost as big as Aunt Alice now," Jacob joked.

"I heard that Jacob Black!" Alice called, sweeping into the kitchen with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie at her heels.

"Uncle Emmett!"

Renee scrambled out of her fathers arms and threw herself into her Uncle Emmett's arms. He twirled her around, laughing his booming laugh and sat her down on the counter to chat about her day. All the other adults chuckled at their enthusiastic talk about the dragon living under Grandmamma Esme's Back porch, and how he didn't eat humans, he was a "vegetarian" dragon.

"I wonder where she gets that one," Nessie yawned out, leaning into Jacob.

"Well I couldn't say for certain, but I have a pretty good guess. I also have a pretty good guess that I should be getting you and Jacob junior back to the Rez for some dinner and sleep," he answered, whispering into her ear.

"Your right about some of the things," she whispered back, smiling as she watched her Uncle play with her daughter.

"Oh, and what am I wrong about?"

"Our child's name. He will not be stuck with a junior attached to the end of his name. I just can't do that to him."

"All right, I guess," Jake whispered back in a joking manner.

"Okay Ren, time to hit the road!" Ness called coming forward out of Jacob's embrace.

"Awww, five more minutes? Please?"

"No, young lady we have to get home and get dinner ready and take a bath," Ness began stating all the things to do.

"Can I take a bath in the big tubby?" Renee asked, using her big brown eyes for encouragement.

"Yes, if you're in the car after saying goodbye to everyone then yes, you can."

"Bye Auntie Alice! Bye Uncle Jasper! Bye Auntie Rosie! Bye Uncle Emmett! Bye Granddad Carlisle! Bye Grandmamma Esme! Bye Grandpa Edward! Bye Grandma Bella, thanks for the story!"

"Bye Mom, see you soon!"

"See you around Bella."

"Be careful Jacob, you're treading around with a minefield."

"Oh, don't worry Pops, I know."

"_Jacob_."

"Joking Edward, have a nice night."

"You too Jake."

With another round of goodbyes, the Black family made their way out of the house and into the car.

"So what did you do with the family today Ren?" Ness wanted to know, Jake being busy trying to find a decent radio station.

"She told me the story of how she found out that Grandpa Edward couldn't ice skate," Renee answered giggling. Nessie burst out laughing and Renee soon followed. When they had finally finished they looked at Jacob who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait, what happened to Edward?"

Nessie and Renee couldn't help but laugh again at his expression and were laughing the rest of the way home.

**Tear, tear, SOB! Why does it have to end?! Well, for one it had to at some point, and I thought it was a good way to end it, I don't like the exact ending but oh well, it could be worse! My other story will be updated soon!**


End file.
